A given electronic device, such as a smartphone or tablet, may receive power from one of multiple power sources. In this manner, the electronic device may receive power from a Universal Serial Bus (USB) interface, a battery, an AC power adapter and so forth. Moreover, the electronic device may contain circuitry to select, at a given time, the power source that is to provide power to the device.